starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Ald Sorosel
A member of the original Detori, Ald Sorosel is now Velok's right-hand man and occasional student, a Sith Lord in his own right, albeit weak for a Master. His anger and his power come from a deep hatred of slum lords on Metellos, and by extension hatred of most oppressors and wanton murderers. His willingness to defend the poor and helpless approaches Jedi standards, but his methods definitely fall under the demesne of the Dark Side. He does not care about law or most aspects of conventional morality. If he sees an easy solution to a problem that angers him, he takes it, regardless of the body count. History Born and raised in the slums of Metellos, Sorosel discovered his Force sensitivity at a young age. He pursued a career as a scrap metal dealer until his early twenties, when he was found by agents of Quinis Asanis. Sorosel's training began in earnest under the direction of the Sorceror Orin Rayne; he trained alongside Serrena Ordavo Myomar. After Rayne was killed, Sorosel took to the Detori libraries rather than accept a new master. During his tenure as a Detori scholar, Sorosel began to maintain a secret family on Arn Wi in the Jalyn Cluster, part of the Detori-ruled Anari Alliance. After the Sith Empire invaded, Sorosel stayed one step ahead of Governor Iara Clane, looting the Anari sector of Dark Side artifacts. When the Detori reorganized a year later, he managed to rescue a handful of Dark Adepts from Lyn-Char Beorht's purges. Sorosel opted to get Sith tattoos around this time, for fear of being identified as a Detori. In the chaos of the Detori's second destruction, he overplayed his hand and La-Reia Beorht found him and his people. Sorosel joined the Black Light syndicate as Reia's apprentice, and remained with her as a Dark Knight during the brief reign of the Detori Triumvirate. At Reia's death, Sorosel and his original followers joined Arianah Windryder as she robbed Black Light of millions of credits. Eventually, Sorosel became an assistant to Velok and was the primary manipulator of the Winnowing. He also served as logistical support for None Whatsoever's hunt for the Sith Covenant. After the death of Ori'vod, he became 'Darth Sarastro', leader of the faux Dark Council and the Sith'ari Centrality. At this time he was still considered a Dark Knight, and used La-Reia's Crystal to further the image of himself as a powerful Dark Lord able to match his fellow leaders of Sith factions. Nevertheless, his powers continued to develop under Velok's tutelage, and the Whiphid secretly named him a Sith Lord in early 18 ABY. Thus the Dark Lord of the Council became a Master in his own right, though still considerably less skilled and powerful than Ahkris and Velok. Abilities The Force Having been trained almost exclusively in Force technique as opposed to armed or unarmed combat, Sorosel made a sacrifice that paid off. Sorosel is prone to flashy displays of power, on the theory that an enemy intimidated is often an enemy defeated. He specializes in the following two abilities. Force Lightning: Sorosel is a technical master of Lightning, able to adjust current, voltage, amperage, and degree of Dark Side corruption at will. He can safely jump-start a vehicle or induce or stop a lightning strike from a thundercloud. He can, to a degree, bend and manipulate the path of his lightning, and on occasion can alter the path of another's lightning. Force Healing: Sorosel's healing abilities set him apart from the majority of Darksiders. He attained them through prolonged study of Lyn-Char Beorht's unique ability, which remained with the Zeltron even after his fall to the Dark Side. Not only can Sorosel use Dark Repair to hold injuries together, he can fully and permanently Heal, and is a match for many Jedi healers in this area. In preparation for his role as Darth Sarastro, Sorosel asked Velok to teach him Force Drain. He uses the ancient, addictive Sith technique sparingly, conscious of how powerful the hunger can become. This has also bolstered his healing abilities in particular ways. Sorosel uses an ancient Sith talisman to mask his Force presence completely and at all times. As a specialist, he has spent considerably less time on the Core Powers than another Master. Sorosel is a passable alchemist, though nowhere near the level of Ahkris. Sabii Bees may have been his creations; even if La-Reia Beorht originated them, it is likely that Sorosel assisted. He can produce basic lightsabre-resistant weapons and armour, and his better samples have reached the level of full Sith Swords, completely impervious to lightsabre and blaster energy. Combat Sorosel's combat training is limited, but he spent three years working closely with one of the galaxy's best lightsabre duellists. He uses Niman and has some limited hand-to-hand training. Slicing Sorosel is a capable, unexceptional slicer, but he has also learned to use the Force to aid him - a blend of precognition and Knowledge by Instinct. He has been known to train Force-sensitives to specialize in slicing. Category:NPC